L’ange noir et la Belle des Neiges
by Cullen's Bear
Summary: Cette fanfic en trois chapitres décrit l’histoire de la rencontre de Pire avec Joham et son évolution jusqu’à la naissance de son fils.
1. Un homme mystérieux

**L'ange noir et la Belle des Neiges**

Genre : Romance/Tragédie.

NDA : Cette fanfic en trois chapitres décrit l'histoire de la rencontre de Pire avec Joham (dont personne n'a écrit de fanfic sur eux) et son évolution jusqu'à la naissance de son fils.

Personnages principaux : Joham et Pire.

Personnages secondaires : Huilen et Nahuel.

**Chapitre 1 - ****Un homme mystérieux**

**Un mois avant la naissance de Nahuel**

**POV Pire**

_« C'est l'heure de rentrer, Pire ! Tu sais très bien que nous avons des invités ce soir ! »_ me lança, exaspérée, ma petite sœur qui savait à qui je pensais rêveusement, allongée dans les hautes herbes de la jungle avoisinante de notre maison.

De mauvaise grâce, je me relevais et rentrais chez moi en compagnie d'Huilen.

La soirée s'écoula rapidement et ma sœur et moi allâmes nous coucher.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je guettai silencieusement le moment où mes parents et elle seraient endormis.

Il ne tarda guère, vu que tous trois avaient l'habitude de ronfler.

Je me levai sans bruit et sortis de la maison pour me diriger dans la jungle, équipée d'une torche (un bout de bois qui brûlait) pour ne pas m'égarer.

Mon objectif, comme les vingt dernières nuits, était de rejoindre Joham qui m'avait fait chavirer le cœur à la seconde même où j'avais croisé son regard un mois auparavant.

C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air différent, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, des autres garçons qui me tournaient autour, ce que je ne supportais pas.

Ses yeux (d'un rouge vif qui me surprirent seulement quelques secondes), sa magnifique voix, sa discrétion et son apparente indifférence à mon égard étaient ce qui me plaisait chez lui.

Voyant que je lui souriais, il s'approcha.

Il se présenta à moi sous le nom de Joham, nom qui me plut immédiatement.

Je voulus lui révéler le mien mais mon père m'interpella à ce moment précis et je dus m'éloigner à regret.

Il vint dans ma chambre quelques heures après le coucher du soleil, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et ne repartit qu'au petit matin en m'ayant assurée qu'il reviendrait autant de fois que je le voulais.

Peu m'importaient les histoires qui circulaient sur son compte : qu'il serait une espèce de créature surnaturelle, qu'il était dangereux de le fréquenter, etc ...

Je me sentais bien à ses côtés.

Comment un être aussi beau que lui aurait-il pu être aussi vil ?

Il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal, à aucune de nos rencontres nocturnes.

Au début, c'était lui qui venait me rendre visite dans ma chambre, mais quatre ou cinq nuits plus tard, par crainte que mes parents ne le surprennent, je lui avais dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui le rejoigne.

Je connaissais l'endroit idéal, qui était assez isolé et où personne de ma tribu ne venait jamais.

C'était devenu mon refuge.

Nous passâmes toutes ces nuits à discuter et dès que le soleil se levait, il me raccompagnait chez moi.

Au bout de quinze jours, j'eus envie de plus que de simples discussions.

Lorsqu'enfin j'y fus arrivée, il était déjà là.

_« Tu m'attendais depuis longtemps ? »_ lui demandais-je, anxieuse.

_« Non, je viens juste d'arriver. »_ me répondit-il.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que je bondis sur lui.

Joham fut étonné mais me voyant me dévêtir, il fit de même et commença à me faire l'amour.

La nuit fut magique, la pleine lune se mettant de la partie.

L'aurore arriva trop vite à mon gout, me privant de mon amant dont j'avais compris la véritable nature et qui ne m'effrayait pas.

**POV Joham**

_**« Cette humaine, qui est-elle ? »**_ pensais-je en fixant des yeux une jeune fille, qui avait apparemment 16 ou 17 ans, entourée de garçons de son âge qui étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir ses faveurs.

Je restais en retrait pour l'observer, sachant que son sang et son odeur m'attiraient fortement.

Elle croisa mon regard et eut un moment de recul quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens mais très vite, elle redevint confiante et me sourit.

Intrigué, je m'approchais et me présentais à elle.

Elle allait me dire son nom quand soudain un homme qui devait être son père la héla, l'obligeant à partir malgré elle.

Cela me frustra légèrement et je me promis d'aller lui rendre visite chez elle la nuit même.

Elle fut ravie de ma venue et quand le jour se leva, je dus m'éclipser et je lui promis de revenir autant de fois qu'elle le désirerait.

_**« C'est toi ? Désolée d'avoir dû partir si vite tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Pire. »**_ pensais-je en me souvenant de ce qu'elle m'avait dit quand je pénétrais dans sa chambre, la première nuit.

Je me doutais qu'on lui ait raconté des choses déplaisantes à mon sujet mais elle s'en moquait.

Au bout de la quatrième ou de la cinquième nuit passée en sa compagnie, Pire m'enjoignit qu'il valait mieux que je ne revienne pas ici, par crainte de la réaction de son père, mais que ce soit plutôt elle qui sorte en douce la nuit.

Elle connaissait un endroit où les membres de sa tribu redoutaient de poser les pieds.

La nuit suivante, elle m'y emmena.

Je n'eus besoin que de cinq minutes pour graver dans ma mémoire le trajet qui y menait.

Deux semaines plus tard, comme d'accoutumée, nous y avions rendez-vous.

Je venais à peine d'arriver qu'elle débarqua avec une espèce de torche.

Quelque chose avait changé chez Pire, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle.

Je venais à peine de répondre à sa question qu'elle se jeta sur moi.

Surpris, je la laissai faire.

Elle commença à se déshabiller et s'allongea dans l'herbe.

Sans réfléchir, j'ôtais les miens et lui donnais ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle grogna à l'idée de devoir attendre toute la journée avant de me revoir, ayant deviné ce que j'étais réellement.

_**À suivre ...**_

_Vous aurez le 2ème chapitre dans quelques jours._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience._

_Merci et à bientôt._

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!


	2. Complications et fuite

**Chapitre 2 - Complications et fuite**

**Quinze jours avant la naissance de Nahuel**

**POV Pire**

J'espérais le revoir à la nuit tombée mais cette fois, bizarrement il n'était pas là.

Au bout de deux heures d'attente interminable, je rentrais chez moi, désespérée à l'idée qu'il ne sache pas que j'étais enceinte de lui.

Ma grossesse me surprit car en seulement une dizaine d'heures, j'avais l'apparence d'une femme enceinte de deux mois.

Arrivée à la maison, je décidais d'aller dans la chambre de ma sœur.

Huilen ne dormait pas et je pus tranquillement discuter avec elle de mon état actuel.

Lorsque j'eus fini, elle se redressa et me fixa d'un air choqué.

_« Mais enfin, Pire, tu me vois devenir tata à mon âge ? Je n'ai que 16 ans ! Toi, à peine 18 ! Et puis regarde-toi, tu es couverte de bleus ! »_ me lança-t-elle, d'une voix basse mais aigüe.

_« Je ne suis pas venue te dire tout ça pour que tu m'engueules ! Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais ! Je garderai mon bébé, avec ou sans ton accord et celui de nos parents ! »_ répliquai-je d'un ton acide.

_« Fais à ton gré ! Papa et Maman te tueraient s'ils apprenaient ce que tu as osé faire ! Et ton bébé avec toi ! »_ fit-elle, du même ton.

Furieuse du manque de soutien de ma sœur, je filais dans ma chambre et me jetais sur mon lit pour pleurer.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Huilen me rejoignit, ayant changé d'avis.

_« Je t'aiderai ! Même si je dois mentir aux parents, je t'aiderai ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi et aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi et ton enfant. »_ affirma-t-elle.

Ses mots me réchauffèrent le cœur et je l'enlaçais.

Le lendemain matin, je ne me sentis pas bien en sentant l'odeur des plats du petit déjeuner et eus de violentes nausées.

Heureusement pour moi, j'étais seule avec Huilen à ce moment-là.

Paniquée, je courus à ma chambre et pris quelques affaires, ma sœur sur les talons.

Ensuite, je quittai définitivement la maison et m'enfonçais dans la jungle, le plus loin possible de mes parents.

Cette pensée de ne plus les revoir m'attrista mais je savais que c'était la seule chose à faire.

Une fois au milieu des bois, je criais le nom du père de mon enfant, en vain.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent assez pénibles pour moi et pour ma sœur qui venait me voir dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Pour m'alimenter, je chassais des animaux, ne prenant même pas la peine de les faire cuire au moment des repas.

Combien de fois Huilen a-t-elle été dégoûtée en me voyant faire ?

Je l'ignorai et m'en voulus de lui infliger cela.

Le cinquième jour de ma grossesse accélérée, je me demandais si mon enfant était un garçon ou une fille et commençais à choisir des prénoms.

Si c'était un garçon, je l'appellerais Nahuel, comme la panthère noire qui terrifiait mon peuple.

Dans le cas contraire, je n'avais pas d'idées.

Le bébé gigotait beaucoup et par trois fois, il me cassa des côtes.

J'en souffris beaucoup mais mon amour pour lui ou elle grandissait de jour en jour.

Huilen était décidée à tuer mon bébé mais mes regards implorants l'en dissuadèrent.

Quatre jours avant sa naissance, je ne pouvais plus m'alimenter et ma sœur dut se forcer à chasser pour nous deux.

Mes parents ne voulaient plus entendre parler de moi.

À leurs yeux, je n'existais plus et n'étais plus leur fille.

Huilen me l'apprit quelques jours après ma fugue et était désolée pour moi.

_« J'ai tout tenté pour les convaincre de te pardonner mais ils ont été intraitables, surtout Papa. Tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à oublier facilement une __**« trahison »**__ ! »_ m'expliqua-t-elle, tristement.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je me doutais qu'ils réagiraient comme cela. »_ fis-je pour la rassurer.

Je regrettais que Joham ne fût pas là pour me soutenir.

Son absence me pesa terriblement.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était enfui du jour au lendemain sans la moindre explication.

J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il assiste à ma grossesse à mes côtés.

_« Le père de ton enfant est un lâche ! Il te met enceinte et t'abandonne peu après ! »_ clama Huilen quand je parlais de lui.

_« Tu ignores pourquoi il est parti, tout comme moi ! Je suis sûre qu'il avait une bonne raison ! Ne redis jamais du mal de lui ou tu le regretteras ! »_ rétorquai-je, vexée.

Huilen, dépitée, se tut et m'ignora jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Alertée par mes cris, elle se jeta à mes pieds.

_« Il arrive, Huilen ... Aides-moi, j'ai mal ... Si jamais je ne survivais pas, promets-moi de t'en occuper pour moi ! Et dis-lui à quel point je l'aimais ! »_ la suppliai-je.

**POV Joham**

Je devais aller retrouver Pire à l'endroit habituel de nos escapades nocturnes mais un événement inattendu contraria mes plans.

La présence de quelques gardes des Volturi non loin de là m'effraya et m'obligea à fuir ce village et cette délicieuse jeune humaine comme un voleur.

Je ne le savais pas encore mais c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais vivante.

Deux mille kilomètres plus loin, sûr qu'aucun garde Volturi n'était à mes trousses, je m'immobilisais au pied d'un arbre.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et à leurs voix, je compris qu'un groupe d'humains s'était égaré dans la forêt où je venais de m'arrêter.

Ma soif venant de se déclencher, je les pris par surprise et les tuais tous.

Une fois rassasié, je me débarrassai des corps.

Je préférais éviter de retourner dans le village de Pire, voulant m'assurer qu'aucun autre vampire ne s'y trouvait.

En attendant le moment propice, je quittai le pays et partis pour l'Europe.

Au bout de huit ans d'exil, je décidai de revenir dans ce petit village où vivait Pire, la première humaine avec laquelle j'avais eu une relation sérieuse, accompagné de deux petites filles qui avaient respectivement deux ans d'existence (soit 4 ans et 10,29 mois physiques*) pour l'aînée et six mois pour la cadette (soit 1 an et 2,57 mois physiques*).

_**À suivre ...**_

_Vous aurez le dernier chapitre dans quelques jours._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience._

_Merci et à bientôt._

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!

(*NDA : Il s'agit de **ma propre estimation** des âges que pourraient avoir ces deux petites filles hybrides, Stephenie Meyer étant restée vague sur ce sujet.)


	3. Nouvelle vie et regrets

**Chapitre 3 - Nouvelle vie et regrets**

**Jour de la naissance de Nahuel**

**POV Huilen**

La dispute de la veille, entre ma sœur et moi, m'avait blessé mais en la voyant se tordre de douleur sur le sol, j'oubliai ma rancœur et me jetai à ses côtés.

Elle me demanda, entre deux contractions, de prendre soin de son bébé si elle ne survivait pas à son accouchement et de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

_« Je te le promets, Pire. »_ affirmai-je, en pleurant.

À peine eus-je prononcé ces mots qu'elle cessa de remuer, ne bougeant plus du tout.

_« PIRE, QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? PIRE ? PIRE ! NON, PIRE, S'IL TE PLAÎT ! RESTE AVEC MOI. RESTE AVEC MOI ! »_ criais-je en la secouant, en vain.

Elle était visiblement morte, cependant ses yeux étaient restés ouverts.

Je crus que tout était fini, que son bébé serait mort en même temps qu'elle, je me trompais.

Un bruit écœurant, comme de la peau arrachée, me parvint du corps étendu à mes pieds.

Je baissai le regard et ce que je vis me donna envie de vomir, ce que je fis.

Au milieu du ventre de Pire coulait du sang et son bébé tentait d'en sortir avec sauvagerie, sa tête déjà bien visible.

Je l'attrapai et le tirai du corps de sa mère puis le posai par terre, le temps de procéder à l'incinération de ma défunte sœur.

Une fois que j'eus fini, je repris l'enfant et l'examinais : c'était un garçon.

_« Allez, Nahuel. Je vais te rendre présentable. Tu ne veux quand même pas effrayer tes grands-parents ? »_ lui dis-je tout en le débarrassant du sang et de la terre collés à sa peau.

J'eus peur, quand il tourna son visage vers moi, m'ayant apparemment comprise.

Une fois propre, je remarquai que quelque chose clochait.

Mon neveu me sembla plus âgé d'un seul coup, alors que sa **« naissance »** remontait à une heure à peine.

Je m'approchais, voulant le prendre dans mes bras et subitement poussais un cri de douleur.

Je constatais, qu'à mon poignet droit, étaient visibles des marques de dents.

_**« Oh, mon dieu ! Il m'a mordue ! Il tient plus de son père que ce que je croyais. »**_ pensais-je, alarmée en le lâchant pour fuir dans les bois, ventre à terre.

Une douleur sans nom m'irradia aussitôt, me clouant au sol à peine cinquante mètres plus loin.

Mon supplice dura trois longues journées, au bout desquelles Nahuel m'avait rejoint et s'était assoupi contre moi.

Nous passâmes les huit années suivantes coupés des humains, en tuant quelques-uns qui avaient eu la malchance de s'égarer ou de pénétrer sur notre territoire.

L'arrivée de Joham ne nous fit pas plaisir, néanmoins, nous lui laissâmes une chance de s'expliquer sur sa disparition brutale à l'époque ou Pire vivait encore.

**POV Pire**

Rassurée que ma sœur aie accepté ma requête, je m'évanouis.

Huilen, me voyant immobile, me secoua sans résultats et me suppliant de vivre.

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur. La mort ne me fait pas peur. Veille sur mon enfant. »**_ pensais-je.

Peu après, je sentis que le bébé me déchirait de l'intérieur, voulant naître à tout prix.

Dès qu'il fut hors de moi, je fus soulagée quand je vis que j'avais donné naissance à un fils.

_**« Tu es la plus belle chose que ton père m'aie donné, petit Nahuel ! »**_

Mon existence s'acheva sur cette pensée, Huilen m'ayant transportée vers un lit de bois où elle m'y allongea avant de prendre une torche pour y mettre le feu.

Juste avant que mon corps sans vie soit consumé par les flammes, je fus éblouie par une lumière blanche et je crus reconnaître mon grand-père maternel qui me faisait signe.

Je ne me sentais pas encore prête à y pénétrer, voulant assister à la croissance de mon fils et espérant revoir Joham pour entendre ses explications.

Je vécus sous forme spectrale durant huit longues années, veillant quotidiennement sur Huilen et Nahuel.

L'une des choses les plus dures à supporter, pour moi, fut la transformation de ma pauvre sœur en vampire.

Elle, qui rêvait de fonder une famille, se voyait privée de ce bonheur par ma faute.

Toutefois, honorant la promesse qu'elle m'avait faite, elle parla de moi à mon fils, le considérant comme sien.

L'autre était la croissance accélérée de Nahuel, ce dernier eut l'apparence d'un jeune homme de 17 ans à seulement 7 ans de vie.

Lorsqu'enfin ma longue attente prit fin, Joham était revenu pour me retrouver, accompagné de deux petites filles.

Huilen et notre fils l'accueillirent froidement mais écoutèrent ses explications de mauvaise grâce.

La lumière blanche m'apparut à nouveau et cette fois, j'y entrais définitivement.

**Huit ans après la naissance de Nahuel**

**POV Joham**

**Rencontre familiale**

Accompagné de mes deux filles, je m'enfonçais dans la forêt.

Des rumeurs, provenant du village natal de Pire, disaient que des créatures semblables à moi y vivaient.

Je ne tardai pas à les croiser, deux kilomètres plus loin.

Je reconnus la femme qui me faisait face, l'ayant croisée pour la première fois huit ans auparavant.

Quant à son compagnon, je crus rêver en le détaillant : ses traits me rappelaient Pire, la femme que j'avais connue et aimée autrefois.

_« C'est ton fils ! »_ me lança ma congénère, m'ayant également reconnu et m'interrompant dans mes réflexions.

_« Mon... fils ? Et Pire, où est-elle ? »_ demandais-je, incrédule.

_« Elle est morte il y a huit ans, n'ayant pas survécu à l'accouchement ! J'ai dû m'occuper seule de Nahuel alors que tu étais absent ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'as-tu quittée sans rien dire ? »_ me répondit-elle d'une voix dure et glaciale.

_**« Nahuel, mon fils, je suis désolé de te rencontrer dans de telles circonstances ! »**__ « Le jour où je devais retrouver ta sœur au coucher du soleil, j'eus une mauvaise surprise en voyant que des gardes des Volturi étaient dans les parages, ce qui m'a contraint à fuir lâchement. Si j'avais su qu'elle était enceinte, je serais revenu beaucoup plus tôt, mais concernant ces vampires-là, il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à eux. »_ lui expliquais-je, honteux.

_« En tout cas, ça ne t'a pas gêné d'avoir d'autres enfants ! »_ me lança Nahuel d'un ton furieux en observant ses deux demi-sœurs, l'une accrochée à moi et l'autre dans mes bras.

« Nahuel, tu es mon fils aîné. Prends ta place à mes côtés comme tes petites sœurs et formons une vraie famille. » lui demandais-je, nerveusement.

_« Non ! Ma vraie famille, c'est ma tante Huilen ! Pas toi ! À présent, laisse-nous ! »_ répliqua-t-il, agressivement.

Sa réaction à mon égard était compréhensible : je débarquais dans sa vie sans prévenir et avec ses jeunes sœurs qui plus est.

_« Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais sache que ma proposition tient toujours. Au revoir, mon fils ! »_ fis-je en m'éloignant tristement.

_**Fin**_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos réponses avec impatience._

_Merci et à bientôt._

5…4…3…2…1…0… EXPLOSION DU REVIEWMETRE !!!


End file.
